Perdas
by wine heitner
Summary: O que passou pela minha cabeça? Ficar mofando o dia enteiro no cemitério' 'foram separados apenas pela buzina do carro preto que aguardava Sasuke.'


- _Acho melhor sentar um pouco, isso cansa_. – e falar sozinha também. Sakura completou mentalmente, já tentando imaginar novas formas de passar o tempo. Estava começando a se arrepender de não ter ido para a escola, o que raios tinham passado pela sua cabeça? Ficar mofando a tarde inteira dentro do maldito cemitério? Estava encostada aos pés de um tumulo tentando inutilmente passar o tempo com o jogo odioso do celular, que no momento era o seu único meio de passar o tempo.

Esticou as pernas imediatamente ao senti-las começando a pesar por ficarem tanto tempo dobradas em baixo do corpo.

Há essa hora, a senhora Haruno já estava aos berros tentando fazer que achassem sua tão amada filha na cidade, enchendo a cabeça da diretora do colégio e certamente de algum outro policial. Isso é claro se já não tivesse chamado toda a guarda marítima temendo algum ataque dos piratas modernos, tenso.

Tudo o que menos queria era chegar a casa, pra inicio, não deveria ter vindo pra cá, mas agora a Haruno tremia só em pensar na senhora que sempre cuidou dela lhe passando um bom sermão. Suspirou já considerando a estória de que piratas modernos atinham raptado, tudo menos ouvir as broncas ou lamurias de sua mãe. A primeira por tê-la deixado de cabelos em pé, e a segunda por ainda estar a salvo.

Ora sim, ora não, escutava passos pelo cemitério. O mais perto dela que chegaram foi um senhor deixando flores para o que ela julgou ser a filha dele. Ele não disse nada, deixou a oferenda e saiu em poucos segundos. A olhou pelo canto do olho e desandou em lagrimas mudas.

Sakura não entendeu e de curiosa foi até a lapide da moça, apenas para entrar em choque vendo a moça tão parecida com ela. Tanto nos traços do rosto quanto no cabelo róseo, a única diferença que pôde perceber foi que o tom da falecida era ligeiramente mais escuro que os da própria.

Novamente escutou mais passos em sua direção, ficando mais altos e rápidos à medida que chegavam mais perto. Com a curiosidade atiçada Sakura levantou os olhos do jogo para observar quem mais seria testemunha de seu tédio. Ao fazer isso sentiu o celular vibrar entre os dedos três vezes seguidos. Indicando que perdera.

Uchiha Sasuke estava parado em frente a ela, a distancia foi medida com exatos três passos pelos olhos negros que muito se familiarizavam a ônix. Ele estava com uma rosa branca entre os dedos, vestido para um dia normal, com jeans e camiseta, assim como a garota.

Deus tinha visto o quando Sasuke tinha adiado vir visitar sua falecida mãe, não por não gostar dela, longe disso. Sempre amou mais do que qualquer coisa na vida a senhora bondosa que cuidou dele durante todo o tempo que pôde. Apenas sentia medo de não conseguir se controlar vendo uma simples foto dela cravada em uma lápide. Tanto que nem foi ao velório quando soube que o caixão estaria aberto, mesmo se não estivesse. Não queria ouvir, ou mesmo aceitar que ela tinha ido para sempre.

Vê-la ali, ver a garota que idealizou como a mãe de seus filhos só fez a situação piorar, a vontade se sair correndo dali e não parar tão cedo era grande. Ele traçou o caminho primeiro até a garota que estava embasbacada ainda em vê-lo e depois virou para a direita, depositou a rosa singela no tumulo e voltou pra perto de Sakura.

- _Que esta fazendo aqui Sakura?_ - Ficou parado em frente a ela, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito fazendo a camiseta preta enrugar-se levemente. Tentou ser um pouco mais amável ao proferir as palavras, por um momento pensou que não foi bem sucedido, mas mudou de idéia ao ver um sorriso se abrindo, iluminando o rosto da Haruno.

A Haruno se recompôs, com a respiração normal e fechando a boca que tinha se aberto involuntariamente. Lembrou-se da dor que sentiu por ele e toda a familia quando consegui ligar o nome a pessoa, não que Sasuke fosse um nome comum, só que sua mente não estava lá muito bem quando ficou sabendo. Uma vontade de confortá-lo subiu por seu peito como uma enorme fera, mas manteve se no lugar, apenas levantou-se para encará-lo.

A mãe dele morrera de câncer no fígado, quando descobriu a doença já estava em fase terminal. A mandaram pra casa pra poder morrer junto com a familia. Apesar de que desde a quinta série estudaram em salas diferentes, ficou sabendo da noticia triste pela sua professora, que ficou tocada com as notas dele caindo e as faltas continuas. - O quê acha que eu estou fazendo?

Ele olhou para os portões por cima dos túmulos e dos cabelos da rosada, erguendo ligeiramente o queixo. Visualizou um carro preto com os vidros abertos o esperando. Sufocou uma gargalhada na garganta, Itachi que espere.

- _Fugindo do tédio, você só vai encontrar mais tédio_. - O Uchiha passou a mão levemente pelo rosto dela, enquanto lembrava, não adianta fugir. Nunca adiantou.

Tentou fugir da vontade incontrolável de ficar com a sua melhor amiga na época, de fazê-la ficar sempre ao seu lado, ali estava ele. Sabia exatamente o que viria a seguir, e encontrou o seu destino exatamente seguindo o caminho que tomou para evitá-lo. Sua mãe também, tanto quis que não fosse verdade, tanto quis que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, que ela nunca tivesse pegado essa doença maldita! Mas ali estava ele, deixando uma rosa como sinal de desculpas por ter sido tão cego, por não ter vindo antes.

- _Nem sempre_. – Sakura deu meramente um passo na direção dele e lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, balançando de leve a cabeça para os dois lados, ela pareceu não notar. Ambos encostaram os lábios rapidamente, produzindo um barulhinho agudo. Não foi o suficiente.

O beijo que se seguiu foi calmo, lento. Qualquer um que ali passasse teria a sensação que os dois não precisavam de ar, pois foram separados apenas pela buzina do carro preto que aguardava Sasuke.

- _O que ele quer, hein_? - A Haruno rolou os olhos e virou a cabeça pra trás, subindo na ponta dos pés, já sabendo quem seria. Diferente dela, o Uchiha não tirou os olhos do seu foco - os lábios de Sakura - apenas levantou a mão com todos os dedos a mostra, fazendo o sinal típico de para, ou espere, no caso.

- _Ele ficou sabendo que vai ser pai hoje, está pirando_. – Beijaram-se novamente, aumentando o rimo enquanto as línguas dançavam. A buzina foi escutada novamente, dessa vez mais alta. Com certeza Itachi já sabia que seu irmãozinho não estava chorando, rezando ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- _Você não piraria então?_ - Dessa vez Sasuke não pode segurar a gargalhada que explodiu no ar. A buzina foi escutada novamente, aguda, se estendeu por longo tempo, tanto que os dois tamparam os ouvidos para não terem futuramente problemas de audição.

- _Não... Claro que não_. - Ela a beijou de novo, depois saiu e acenou quando virava a esquina da ruela. "_Eu vou me lembrar disso mais tarde_"

* * *

N/A: Esta one-shot foi feita para o desafio do dia dos pais da comunidade 'Sasuke e Sakura 4ever'. A capa dela está no meu perfil.

Enjoy


End file.
